En busca de la felicidad
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [One-shot] Después de 8 años de la muerte de su esposa y su equipo, Giriko no sabe que hacer y gracias a eso se encuentra con la persona menos esperada. Que pasara?


**Holi~! Este es mi segundo fic es una parte de un proyecto que con ayuda de Karen-chan hare y pos es un One-shot. Lamento si este tiene ooc T.T**

 **No se escriba mas y al disclaimer!**

 **Soul Eater no me pertenece, de ser así todo lo que quisiera que pase en el anime como en el manga lo podría y si también Kirona y mas~**

 **En Busca de la felicidad**

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Arachne había muerto, siendo así como soul pudo convertirse en una Death Scythe.

Ahí se encontraba el, caminando por las calles de la extraña ciudad. Ya habían pasado 8 años y él seguía ahí, por alguna extraña él seguía vivo **(N/A: En este fic SI esta vivo :3).**

No tenía nada que hacer, por así decirlo, estaba aburrido.

El no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien. ¿Quién osaba a no quitarse de su camino?

Cuando iba a reclamarle, volteo al frente. Nada. Esto en si era bastante confuso y raro a la vez.

-Etto, disculpe- dijo una voz abajo

Miro abajo y vio de qué se trataba de una niña, genial esto no podía ser mejor.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo irritado

La niña que tenía enfrente aparentaba unos 10. Tenía el cabello suelto, le llegaba a la cintura. Su cabello era del mismo color que el de Giriko y vestía un pequeño vestido negro casi como el de la usuaria de las arañas, tenia pulseras de color negro y sus ojos se parecían extrañamente a los de su difunta esposa.

Ella le miraba con una cara de enojada, pero en vez de contestar de la misma manera que él, prefirió hacerlo de la manera en que su mama le enseño.

Carraspeo antes de hablar- ¿Quisiera saber-no termino ya que lo interrumpió el.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con niñatas como tú- dicho esto se estaba alejando pero escucho algo que le dejo sorprendido.

:-Odio que me levanten la voz-

Se volteo, tenía una cara de asombro. Y ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-He dicho que odio que me levanten la voz-

-¿Quién es tu madre?-

-…-

No hubo respuesta, el seguía esperando la respuesta pero con la misma expresión que lleva siempre. El silencio fue roto con un sollozo ahogado.

-M-mi madre…Ella, m-murió- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Por Shinigami-sama, su madre no era. No imposible, el jamás recuerda a verse acostado con Arachne. Pero y si fue así, ¿Cuándo?

-Oye ya, deja de llorar si?- dijo para estar a su estatura y abrazarla.

El llanto fue poco a poco disminuyendo, cuando estuvo más tranquila se separo de él y le miro.

Si no mal recordaba su madre le había hablado sobre su padre pero ella nunca le dijo quien era.

-G-gracias-suspiro- ahora debo buscar a mi padre- dicho esto se dispuso a caminar

-Pero, al menos sabes quien es?-

Se detuvo, que tonta pensó. Como no se le ocurrió antes, así es que él le había interrumpido en su pregunta.

-Etto…-lo miro de arriba abajo. Según ella recordaba, su mama lo había descrito como su protector, aparentaba unos entre 25 o 30 y tenía el mismo color de cabello que ella, un tipo naranja.

Pero no estaba segura de que el, fuese su padre y si fuera así ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Em. Pues usted se parece bastante a como mi madre me lo describió- dijo con una mano en el mentón, como si estuviese meditando.- O sea que tu eres…- no termino ya que era una realidad. Giriko era su padre, nadie lo podía negar.

Los 2 no se podían creer **(N/A: Pos yo si :3)**. El era su padre del que tanto su madre le mencionaba cuando tenía 2. Ella era su hija, quizás producto de amor y una tremenda borrachera, cabe decir.

Ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse desde quien sabe cuándo. Sin previo aviso ella, se lanzo a sus brazos y el la recibió con gusto. **(N/A: No puede ser le estoy poniendo mucho OOC TnT)**

….

-Si eres mi hija, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Giriko quien estaba de la mano con su hija. **(N/A: No es incesto e_e)**

Sonrió- Mi nombre es Takako-

-Bien Takako, de ahora en adelante nos tendremos el uno al otro. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño- dijo esto para darle un cariñoso apretón

-Yo a ti-Devolvió el apretón- Papa

No muy lejos, se podía ver a una figura transparente sonreír.

….

 **Olas~! Pero no de mar XD okno**

 **Bueno creo que me quedo un poco por no decir mucho OOC**

 **Así-pone cara de asesina serial- ni se les ocurra robarme mi idea del fic y menos a la hija de Giriko y Arachne.**

 **Como lo había dicho es otro de mis tantas historia de mi proyecto con Karen-chan~**

 **Incesto: Si ustedes lo saben, es más que obvio, es una relación que va mas de lo familiar y puede ser primos (as), hermanos (as) o hasta padres.**

 **Bueno yo me despido y nos vemos, chau chau~!**


End file.
